gyaanipediafandomcom-20200213-history
Abidullah Ghazi
}} | birth_place = Ambheta,Uttar Pradesh,India | occupation = Executive director, IQRA International Educational Foundation | url=http://www.iqra.org | spouse = Tasneema Ghazi | religion = Islam – Sunni / Hanafi }} 'Abidullah Ansari Ghazi ' is a well-known author of Islamic educational textbooks for children and the executive director of IQRA' International Educational Foundation, mentioned by the Royal Islamic Strategic Studies Centre as being among the 500 most influential Muslims in the World. Early life Abidullah Ghazi was born in the northern Indian town of Ambheta Saharanpur (UP)-India on July 6, 1936. Education Abidullah Ghazi received his M.A. (AMU Aligarh)-1959, M.Sc. from London school of Economics 1967 and his Ph.D. from Harvard University in 1973 Social & Education Services #Director, Iqra International Educational Foundation (http://www.iqrafoundation.com) #Chairman Board of Trustees, 2005-06 The Federation of Aligarh Alumni Associations (www.aligs.org) #President, National Council of University Students of India-1959 #President, AMU Students Union, 1959 #Honorary Secretary, AMU Students Union, 1954 http://www.aligarhmovement.com/aligarians/abidullah_ghazi Advisor to *Pandit Jawahar Lal Nehru (Prime-Minister of India, 1947–64) *Dr. Rajendra Prasad (President of India, 1950–62) *Dr. Zakir Hussain (President of India, 1967–69) Awards *Citizenship Award (United States of America), 1983 *Sanad-e-Imtiyaz for Seeratun-Nabi Program, Pakistan, 1983 *Nishaan-e-Imtiyaz for Development of Educational Curriculum,Pakistan, 1988 Personal Information Great-Grandfather : Maulana Abdullah Ansari (Founding Nazim-e-Diniyat MAO College, Aligarh. He led the Janaza Prayer of Sir Syed Ahmad Khan) Father : Mr. Hamidul-Ansari Ghazi (Editor Medina Urdu Newspaper - Bijnor) Mother: Mr. Maimoona Khatoon (Daughter of Maulana Qari Tayyab & Grand daughter of Maulana Qasim Nanotvi) Wife’s name : Dr. Tasneema Ghazi Brothers : Mr. Mohammad Tariq Ghazi, Former Chief Editor, Daily Saudia, Gazette, Jeddah (KSA), Mr. Arshad Mansoor Ghazi, Secretary, Idarah, Tahzeeb-e-Jadeed Aligarh, India Books #Sareer-e-Khama (Compilation of his personal articles) #Maulana Abdullah Ansari, Ahwaal, Khidmat aur Ilmi Asaar Dr. Abidullah Ghazi founded Iqra' International Educational Foundation, in Skokie, Illinois, US in 1983 as a community project to teach American Muslim children about their faith. Since then it has published nearly 100 textbooks and supplementary "enrichment" books of non-fiction, fiction and poetry and now operates a book club and a bookshop as well. The group linked with Iqra' Charitable Society in 1987 and is still headed by Dr. Abidullah Ghazi. He and his wife, Dr. Tasneema Ghazi, were born in India, came to the United States to earn advanced degrees, and then stayed on with their young children. The move to America It was while working on a project dealing with the culamā’ of India that he was brought to the attention of Professor Wilfred Cantwell Smith, who was the founder and director of the Center for the Study of World Religions at the Harvard Divinity School. Smith offered Ghazi a scholarship to come and complete a PhD in the study of religion. While studying at Harvard, Ghazi pursued an interdisciplinary program combining political science with religious studies. Ghazi has taught and lectured in India and The United Kingdom. See also **Muhammad Mian Mansoor Ansari References External links * IQRA Official Website * IQRA Online Store Category:1936 births Category:Living people Category:Indian chief executives Category:Muslim writers Category:Harvard Divinity School alumni Category:Islamic education in India